It's Not What You Think
by NinjaOfTheDream
Summary: AU: Hetalia gakuen. Fem Romania. Human names used: Valentin Nicolae moves to America to attend academy known as Hetalia High School. There, she meets many strange students. And a few she would rather not meet at all... Themed: Its not what you think. These words will appear in every chapter. Romania X Prussia Valentin Nicolae X Gilbert Beilschmidt


I woke up that morning feeling out of sorts and just generally off. Thats Jet lag for you I guess. But I just really felt awful. I was in America. So many people out there dying to go to america, and I just wanted to go home.

I crawled out of the bed. _My bed,_ I forced myself to think. _This is your house now. You are in _your _room. _It didn't seem like my room. It was blank. White walls, plain hardwood floor, boring square window seat, with no cushion.

Not my room. Not ever. Although, I am sure If I told that to Aleks, he would say: 'Not yet. '

"Valentiiiiiiin!" a voice called from downstairs. My older brother, Aleksander. "Valentin!" He yelled again. "Are you ready to go? We have to leave soon! We need to stop by the school to pick up your uniform, and sign you up for classes!"

Great. I had hoped that he had changed his mind about me going to that stupid private academy… Apparently not.

"Coming!" I shout. I walk over to the opposite wall of my large bedroom. The room feels so empty, but it would. I have the whole floor to myself. Aleks had bribed me. Upon arriving at our new house, I had refused to go inside. I was still trying to rebel, though lord knows how he got me to do anything before that. But when he gave me the attic as a peace offering, I couldn't resist.

I bent over, and opened my three suitcases. Mostly just clothes, but a few of my most precious items and favorite books were there as well. I had a pretty limited choice for now, because the rest of my stuff was being shipped overseas. I grabbed a white hoodie with a black racing stripe, and my dark grey skinny jeans. I pulled off my pajama pants, and tugged my jeans on, then slipped the hoodie over my head.

"Valentin!" My brother shouted again.

"COMING!" I bellowed. I grinned. I wouldn't enjoy america one bit, but at least I could enjoy tormenting my brother for bringing me here. I grabbed my black hi-top shoes from the floor by my bed, and darted out the bedroom door and down the stairs. I made a wrong turn once. This house was much bigger than our house in Romania. Finally, I made it to the kitchen.

"Ah. There you are." Said Aleks, turning around as I entered the kitchen. I studied his face for a moment, trying to decide what I should do to torture him today. His green eyes and dark ashy brown hair made him popular with the ladies. Maybe I would tease him about women. He did leave a girlfriend behind in Romania. I might be able to get to him that way. "I made Mamaliga*. You should eat, and then we'll go."

"Right." I say in a hard voice. But I sit down to eat.

"Oh, so the witch is finally awake?" I hear from behind me. But I ignore this, and continue to eat my breakfast.

"Sonja!" Aleks remarks reproachfully. "That is no way to talk to your sora*! She's your older sister, you should show more respect."

"Oh, like the way I respect you? Just taci* Aleks!" I say hotly. "Her calling me a witch is pretty mild. Which means she's in a good mood. So don't ruin it."

He huffed, and turned around to occupy himself at the sink. "Eat your breakfast." He muttered.

Twenty minutes later, and we were in the car, on our way to that horrid academy. I had only glanced at the cover of the brochure, and I already didn't want to attend there. What had it said again? Something like globe academy, or earth academy or something. Oh yeah, _World Academy: Where The brightest young minds of the globe gather together in peace. _

I gagged a little as I remembered this. It was obviously a school for the wealthy and the influential. A private academy, open only to those of high social standing from all around the world. Of course Aleksander would want me and Sonja to attend there. 'Nobility is as nobility does.' He would always say to me, when I would act out.

"Tampit*." I mutter. Aleks seems to think that since our family are descended from Romanian nobility, that I have to act all proper. And not like myself. And so somehow, the World Academy is the only place for two Romanian nobili* girls.

"We're here!" Aleks says in a sing song voice.

"Joy." I say sarcastically.

"Wow." Says Sonja. "That's the school? This might actually be interesting."

I glance out the car window, and heave an exaggerated sigh. But I have to agree with my younger sister. The building is huge. With big arching windows, and solid wooden doors. The building was elegant and simple. Composed entirely of white marble. It looked like something from one of my fantasy books.

We exited the car, and made our way up to the building. Aleksander was talking animatedly to Sonja as I dwindled behind.

"This is the main building. Where they have assemblies and school meetings and things like that. Then they have three separate buildings for elementary, high-school, and middle school! This is gonna be great. I'm sure you'll love it Sonja!" Aleks looked back at me over his shoulder. "Hurry up Valentin. Don't fall behind."

I sigh again, and take a few long strides to catch up with them. I follow closely behind, and Aleks babbles nonsensically about how great the new school was. We seemed to be getting nowhere, and I am pretty sure it was because Aleks had no idea where he was going.

We finally found our way to the main office, and I was left to occupy myself while Aleks and Sonja toured the middle school building. I guess because I was a high school student, I didn't need to be supervised. So I followed the signs that directed me to the high school building.

The high school campus was much more airy and open. A bigger campus for bigger kids I guess. But I also think that the building was older. The dull marble floors were well worn with many ages of use, whereas the main building was polished and shiny and new.

I wandered the empty building. It was a Friday, and though school was out for the weekend, there were still a few students about. No doubt pursuing clubs, or even attending detention.

I spent my free time looking for those hidden places that no one else knew about. It was the perfect opportunity to scope things out. Get a feel for the place. I climbed several staircases, until I reached the top floor of the building. I made my way to the end of the hall where I was sure I would find the staircase to the bell tower.

Sure enough, I reach an old door at the very end of the building. I check the time. Noon. The building is silent, although I half expect the giant old bell above me to start tolling out the hour. But this bell probably hasn't been rung in a hundred years. Pity. I bet it would have a beautiful sound.

I try the door to the tower. Locked. That's fine, I can bring my lockpick kit to school on Monday and try it during the lunch period or something. I huff a bit, disappointed at not being able to actually check out the inside of the tower, but I'll live.

I turn around and retrace my path to the entrance of the building. I'm sure my siblings are close to done by now. I glance out the window as I walk, and I see in the distance, a large construction project that seems to be a new part of the school. Why do they need _more _buildings?

During my walk, I remain lost in my thoughts. Ruminations and worries about how the following school year will go. I realize now that though I'm not happy about it, I am at least resigned to it. My thoughts are interrupted, when I each the second floor, and hear a muffled scuffling from behind a classroom door on my right.

I almost decide to ignore it, but then I hear voices and some banging. So I decide to check it out. I pause outside the door, and listen to the voices. "Just do it." Says a posh British accent. "I'm ready."

I open the door, and walk in. The scene before me is not what I had envisioned I would find. Lying on the ground is a blonde boy with green eyes, and the bushiest eyebrows I had ever seen. And straddling his waist, leaning over him was a dirty blonde with a strange cowlick in his hair. He had blue eyes and glasses. They were both looking at me in complete horror.

"Well." I say, and then smile in sadistic amusement. I step farther into the room. "I didn't expect to find something like this going on."

"It's not what you think!" Blurted the boy laying on the floor. So he was the one with the British accent. The other boy sat up slowly, still not processing what was going on. The British boy shoved him. "Get off you bloody prick!"

"So…" I said slowly. "What's going on here? Gettin' in a little action after school are we?"

"NO!" Both boys yelled simultaneously.

The boy with glasses spoke up. "Yo dude! You're totally misunderstanding!" He said quickly. _Totally American. _I thought. "See, what happened was that Iggy here -"

"DON'T call me Iggy! My name is Arthur. NOT Iggy." The Brit 'humphed' and crossed his arms.

"ANYWAY dude, _Arthur_ asked me to punch him, cuz he needed a bruise, to make himself look cooler or whatever. I mean, he definitely needs to be cooler, but I don't think that asking someone to punch you would-"

"I wasn't trying to be cooler you git! I TOLD you! Ivan threatened to beat me up!" He turned to me. "Ivan is this really scary Russian bloke who got held back a year. So I thought if I had a nice bruise, he would think that I had already been beaten up, and he would leave me alone…."

He trailed off kind of lamely, probably realizing how stupid he sounded.

I just smiled. "Well whatever. Do what you want I guess." I said suggestively.

The British boy shook his head, and I guess he didn't realize that I was joking, because he continued his story. "Well what happened was that I told Alfred to punch me, and he asked what side he should punch me on. What kind of a question is that? Well anyway, we began to argue about which side was better, and then… well, it sort of came to blows. And then we began actually fighting, and then he tackled me to the ground, and that's when you came in…"

I shrugged. "Like I said. Do what you want. And you don't have to cover you know. I'm totally okay with gay couples. It doesn't bother me." The British boy's jaw dropped, and his opened and closed his mouth frantically, at a loss for words.

The American boy spoke again. Apparently preoccupied with something else, and completely oblivious to our conversation. "Hey dude! Are you a student here? I've never seen you before. Are you one of those weird dudes who creeps around at the back of the classroom?" I got the impression from the way he talked that he wasn't usually so quiet.

I shook my head. "I'm a transfer student from Romania. I'll be starting on Monday. I was just here to pick up my uniform and sign up for classes."

"Cool dude! Romania huh? Do you know any vampires?" The American asks brightly.

The British boy pushed him aside, having finally regained his composure, and reached out to shake my hand. "It's highly unlikely that she knows any vampires Alfred. They don't exist." The American boy huffed, and muttered something about a guy who believed in fairies. "Hello madam, my name is Arthur Kirkland. I am a Hetalia High student. From London. Pleased to meet you."

I shake his hand in return. "My name is Valentin Nicolae. It's nice to meet you too. I have to ask though. Why did you call it Hetalia High? I thought this place was called the World Academy?"

He nodded. "It was, up until this year. They changed the name in order to 'appeal to the modern student.' And I must say, it does indeed appeal. I like it much better than World Academy."

"Enough with you and your facts! You stinky European tea-sucker!" The other boy interrupted. "My name is Alfred F. Jones! And I am this schools hero! HAHAHAHA!"

"What he means to say," The Brit interjected. "is that he is the school's star quarterback, and football captain." I nod politely. Although I am not really interested in sports.

"I'm much more than that! I'm a true hero! HA!"

"What does that even mean you bloody git?"

The two begin to argue again. I check my watch. Its twelve thirty. I'm probably going to get chewed out by Aleks for wandering off.

"WELL!" I say loudly, in order to cut off their argument. "It was nice meeting you guys. Maybe I'll see you at school on Monday."

"SEEYA DUDE!" Yells Alfred as I walk away.

"Nice to meet you madam Nicolae!" Calls Arthur. I raise my hand up to the both of them without looking back.

Are all the people at this school going to be like that? If so, this year should be interesting.

*Mamaliga = Corn meal porridge. A Romanian breakfast dish.

*Sora = Older sister.

*Taci, Prounounced Tachi = Shut up.

*Tampit = Dammit, or stupid

*Nobili = Noble/Nobility


End file.
